John Walker RN
by Solo2863
Summary: A series of stories charting John's life after he starts his naval career. It will not be a continuous narrative, more a selection of scenes in the fashion of Forrester's "Midshipman Hornblower", though sometimes at longer intervals. We start with a follow up to "The Last Evening", which sees John at Dartmouth Naval College.
1. Chapter 1

The door to the Pellew Division gunroom banged open as the Duty Cadet burst in. "Mail time!" he shouted, and was immediately mobbed by his term-mates eager to find out if they had news from home. "I say, steady chaps. Give me room!", he yelled. He started calling out the names of the Cadets who had letters, "Spiller... Brackenbury... Goodwin, you lucky beast, you've got three... Hannagan... What's this? 'Cadet (Commodore) J Walker'? Who's had an early promotion then?"

John felt his face burning red as he took the letter. There was only one person who would address an envelope to him like that and he did not want to share a letter from her with anyone else. When all the mail had been distributed he found a quiet place at one of the long tables and once he was sure no-one was taking any notice of him carefully slit open the envelope and took out three surprisingly neatly written sheets. In the past letters from Nancy were single pages that somehow acquired a battered and well-worn look before they got as far as the post box. These were clean and only featured a few small blots. John's thought either she was growing up or she had acquired a new fountain pen.

He started to read.

_Dear John,_

_Sorry I haven't replied to your last two letters. Things have been a bit hectic for the last few weeks and there has not been time to sit still and write. I hope this will explain what's been going on._

_A few days after I last wrote _(John smiled at this for Nancy had only written once since he had been at the Naval College)_ Mother received a letter from the GA. In it she said she was ill and wanted to see us all as soon as possible. She has claimed to be ill before and had everyone running around her like mad things but this was the first time she has asked for us all, meaning me and Peggy as well. Uncle Jim even telephoned ahead to book a hotel for a few nights as it takes for ever to get to Harrogate and back and it can't be done in a day._

_We all trailed off to Yorkshire with Mother worrying about what would happen if GA was really ill and decided to come to Beckfoot and have us nurse her. Uncle Jim said he'd put his foot down and not permit it, but if he did it would be the first time ever he stood up to GA!_

_When we got there GA really did look in a bad way. There was a nurse fussing round her constantly tweaking the bedclothes and checking the old dragon was alright. She was sitting up in bed wrapped in blankets and shawls and wearing a ridiculous lace mob cap, and her skin looked grey and sort of transparent. For once she was nice as pie to us and explained in a strange quavery voice (do I really mean quavery or is that something to do with music?) that she thought this really was the end and did not expect to be around much longer. Of course Mother and Uncle Jim made all the right noises telling her she had years to go yet etc. GA told them to shut up, (John did not for one moment believe those were the actual words used) she had enjoyed a full life and she was prepared for the end. Then she spoke to me and Peg. She explained that she might have been a bit hard on us in the past but during the last time she stayed at Beckfoot had realised we were good girls at heart and appreciated how we put ourselves out to ensure she was comfortable._ (John rightly assumed this was when the Ds had to stay in the Dog's Home to avoid the GA)_ As she had no other young family members she had changed her will and left her house in Harrogate jointly to the two of us. She waffled on about other legal stuff but that was the essence of it._

_Peggy and I were a bit taken aback at that. I'd expected her to leave everything to a fund for gentlewomen in straitened circumstances or something. We didn't stay too long as she said she was getting tired. Mother and Uncle J visited her again the next day and said she seemed a little better so we all visited again then trundled back north. _

_A few days later we had a telegram saying she had passed away and Uncle Jim had to ensure her final instructions were carried out. Poor thing, he had to sort out her funeral arrangements and all that. Of course we had to go back to Harrogate for that. A load of her old cronies were there all looking like characters from a Dickens novel and fussing over Peg and me. Wanting to get their greedy paws on our money I bet._

_Later we met the GA's "man of affairs" as she always called him, naturally she was far too grand to have a mere solicitor. He explained the conditions of her will. The house will remain in a trust thing for us until we are both 25 but we can either live in it or rent it out but not sell it until then. Why would we want to live in Harrogate? It's full of old people and miles from any decent sailing! He suggested he should find a tenant and we can have the profit from the rent, after he takes various fees etc – typical bloodsucking lawyer._

_That's enough about us. What about you? Are they still running you ragged at Dartmouth? Your drill instructor sounds like the games mistress at our school who only seemed happy when we were suffering. I'm really envious of all those boats you have down there. Why won't they allow women to join the Navy? Is it because they're afraid we would be better at it than the men? _

_Congratulations on doing so well in the swimming gala. Those swims round Wild Cat Island were of some use then. Do you have sailing competitions? You'll be a dead certain winner if they do. _

_I know this should be like every other time when we've been apart during term time but this time I'm really missing you. I want to hear your voice and feel you close to me. __Please__ write again soon. I want to hear all those silly little snippets about what you get up to. It makes it more real and helps me visualise what you are up to. John Walker I miss you._

_All my love,_

_Nancy_

_P.S. Peggy sends her love._

_P.P.S. So does Mother_

John felt a little breathless after reading it, Nancy could be very sparing with her use of commas at times. He re-read the letter, then re-read the last paragraph again and felt his eyes misting up. He bit his lower lip, hard, then carefully refolded the pages, put them back in the envelope and tucked it into the inner pocket of his jacket. Later he would ensure it was locked safely away in his sea chest.

In a moment his mind was far from the spartan, white painted gunroom in south Devon. He was back beside the great lake in the north, with the water sparkling in the sun, the high fells forming a green and purple backdrop, and a dark-haired, sun-tanned girl close by his side. This was a favourite image, and one that came to him whenever he thought of Nancy.

Since that last evening in the Beckfoot boathouse he had thought of Nancy rather a lot. Nancy in her customary "comfortables" of shorts and shirt. Nancy in the grey and red of her school uniform, and even Nancy in her bathers. The thought of this last image made him redden again.

The Duty Cadet's voice broke through his reverie, "Come on Walker, stop day-dreaming and get a move on! We've got seamanship with old Bryson in ten minutes. You know he'll take it out on the whole class if anyone's late."

The moment was gone. It was time to start thinking of blake-slips and joggle-shackles again. Reluctantly John pushed the thoughts of the older Blackett sister to the back of his mind, grabbed his cap and followed the rest of the class to their lesson.

**Author's note:**

**In naval parlance a gunroom is the living space for junior officers, not a place to store weapons.**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Run Ashore

**Chapter 2 - A Run Ashore**

After a term at Dartmouth John is now aboard the Cadet Training Ship HMS Frobisher for a training cruise in the West Indies.

* * *

John leant against a guardrail and watched as the sun set in a blaze of red and gold. When he had no duties this was a special time of day when at sea. He was sure someone like Titty or Dorothea who had a way with words could express it properly. As it was he could just watch the great, glowing orb sink below the western horizon with a slight sense of wonder that such a show was available for all to enjoy. Watching the sun set gave him a sense of peace and time for reflection.

The Cadets were kept busy all day and every day learning how each department of a warship worked. This week he had been attached to the Seaman department, working with the sailors, keeping watch with them, and cleaning and maintaining the ship with them. Today he and several others painted part of the forward superstructure, which the ever watchful eye of the Commander had spotted as needing sprucing up before the next port of call.

As the final sliver of sun dipped below the horizon John yawned. Before heading below to sling his hammock his thoughts turned back to England, but not his parents' home near Shotley, it was the hills of the Lake District that came to mind. In particular watching the sun set over the shoulder of the great hill they had called Kanchenjunga. It seemed a lifetime since they climbed that mountain, camping out in the open just above the treeline. Was it really only five summers ago? Thinking of those carefree holidays spent on and around the lake of reminded him again of Nancy, not that she was ever very far from his thoughts. Over the years they had grown close without realising it. The last evening they were together she had given him a copy of _Knight's Seamanship_ and a little painting she had done of the sailing dinghy _Swallow._ Both were now below in his sea chest, treasured keepsakes of an evening that remained etched in his memory as the first time they kissed and acknowledged their feelings for each other. They had embraced again the following morning before catching the train home but with his mother and the rest of their families present that had been a more chaste moment, a quick hug, a brief touch of hands and a peck on the cheek. But even that had conveyed emotion. John had had to blink hard and turn away in case he made a fool of himself. Even now the memory of it brought a lump to his throat.

Now he was thousands of miles from the lake and Nancy. Tomorrow the ship would anchor off a real tropical island and there would be an opportunity for shore leave and some shopping. He wanted to find something special to take back for Nancy but had no idea what he was looking for. Hopefully he would find something appropriate. After all the Caribbean was the Spanish Main of old, the haunt of pirates and buccaneers.

The following morning the hands were called half an hour earlier than usual in preparation for arrival. Because of her size _Frobisher_ was not going alongside but anchoring off in the bay. Still working with the seamen John was stationed on the fo'c'sle with the cable party. He watched with intense interest as both anchors were prepared for letting go. Various lashings and strops were released until just one slip was all that kept the anchor from running out.

As the ship slid closer to her appointed anchorage a signalman on the bridge wing indicated to cable party the distance to go. His counterpart on the fo'c'sle called out the distances and John repeated them so all could hear. "Three cables to go... two cables... one cable... half a cable..." The ship started to vibrate as the engines went astern to stop her. "LET GO!"

A seaman swung a sledge hammer releasing the final restraint that secured the cable and _Frobisher's_ starboard anchor plunged into the clear water of the bay. The chain rushed out in flurry of rust and paint flakes as the ship dropped astern. The signalman displayed the appropriate flags as a Bosun's Mate called out the amount of cable. "Three shackles… four shackles…"

The propellers stopped again and the initial rush of cable slowed. A signal from the bridge, "Veer to six shackles on deck."

Slowly now the chain paid out. "Stop!" shouted the Bosun's Mate, "Six shackles on deck sir." he reported to the officer supervising the cable party.

There was a pause until the order came to secure the fo'c'sle. The port anchor, which had been made ready in case there was a problem with the other, was secured. Lashings were put on the starboard cable so it would not run out further. All in all it took some time to stow all the gear to the Chief Bosun's Mate's satisfaction and the cable party dismissed.

It had been a long morning but John was pleased had had the opportunity to see close up the procedure for anchoring. The lectures and demonstration models at Dartmouth had been good, but it all made more sense when performed for real. Now he was looking forward to going ashore.

It was mid afternoon when John went ashore with some of his fellow Cadets. As they landed a group of locals crowded around offering various services:

"Let me show you round sirs…"

"My taxi is very good sir, very clean…"

"Show you the best bars on the island..."

They managed to convince the touts that they could look after themselves and made their way to the centre of town. Trying to look like seasoned travellers and not wide-eyed tourists the group progressed slowly up the main street. The sights and sounds that assailed them were so different from home. Open-fronted shops displayed their wares; fruit, vegetables, brightly coloured clothes, and everywhere seemed to have bottles of rum for sale. An enticing smell from a small shop caused them to stop and investigate. Inside a large lady in a brightly coloured dress was cooking meat and fish on a charcoal grill and serving it with fresh vegetables.

"Smells good. Shall we try some?" suggested one of the Cadets.

"Why not? I'm famished." responded one of the others.

"You're as bad as my brother, he's always famished." declared John, "Still I reckon I could manage some myself."

The little group managed to squeeze around one of the small tables outside the shop and decided to get some of both the meat and the fish to try. "By the way, what sort of meat is it?" asked one.

"Local goat, very tasty." replied the woman.

John immediately started to laugh. "Come on Walker, what's the joke?" asked one.

"It's nothing really. An old friend of mine is always using the expression 'barbequed billygoats' and this is the first time I've actually come across it real life."

"Walker you're one of the strangest chaps I know. Normally you're calm, cool, professional, really officer-like, and then you come out with nonsense like that!"

Feeling older than their years they ordered rum punches all round to accompany the food. Talk soon turned to their programme for the next few days. "Official cocktail party this evening, ship open for visitors tomorrow afternoon and Cadet Regatta the day after." stated one authoritatively. "First part of the Port Watch are detailed off for the party tonight, Starboard are acting as hosts for tomorrow."

"Has each watch sorted out their crews for the regatta yet?"

"Well First Starboard have our helmsman for the whaler sailing. Haven't we Walker?" This was accompanied by a friendly slap on the back for John. he spluttered over a mouthful of fish.

"Well it seems that way but I don't know if I am the best man for it."

"Come off it, you're probably the best sailor in our term. You could sail rings round the rest of us at Dartmouth."

Embarrassed John felt his face redden, but acknowledged the compliment with a grin, "Alright, I was good in the dinghies but the whaler is a different beast; two masts, three sails, and they must weigh a couple tons."

"What rot, you can manage anything with sails. I wish you were in our part of watch, then we would win something."

The chat around the table then became more general. John was quiet for while. He knew he was a good sailor, but had not realised his term-mates thought so highly of him. He always did his best but it sounded like he was already marked down as winner, and did not want to let down the others.

After they had finished the food the group split up. John and a friend wanted to shop for presents to take home, the others decided to stay and have another round of rum punches.

Soon after leaving the others they found a shop selling jewellery, much of it made from coral. Although he could not ever remember seeing Nancy wearing anything more than a wristwatch John was certain there was something there she would like. After many minutes there were so many things that he felt sure would look good on her that he nearly gave up in frustration. Eventually he narrowed it down to three pendants. He turned to his companion who had already selected a pair of earrings for his sister. "Look Martin, you seem to have an eye for this sort of stuff. I can't decide which of these she'd like best. What do you think?"

"Not knowing the lady in question it's going to be difficult. What sort of dresses does she wear, high cut and demure or is she the bold type with her cleavage on display?"

John was stumped, "I don't know. She's the bold type alright, but hardly ever wears dresses, she's more tomboy than glamour girl. Shorts and shirts are more her line"

"What about her colouring. Is she blonde, brunette, a redhead? Dark and fiery, pale and interesting? Would one of these compliment her eyes?"

"Oh! She's a sort of dark blonde-ish. Her eyes are a wonderful hazel colour that changes with the light, and they have a light of their own that makes it look as if she is always about to laugh."

"Good God! You have got it bad! Look if I were you I'd play it safe and get this one with the coral centre and the tiny pearls. It will go well with most things and if she is a smitten with you as you seem to be with her she'd love anything you give her."

"Are you sure? It's the most expensive of the three."

"If she is as good as you imply, she's worth every penny."

"Right, you've convinced me. I'll bow to your superior knowledge. Blow the cost, I'll get her that one. Not a word to the other chaps though, please."

* * *

Author's note:  
Thank you to all who said complimentary things about the first chapter. I hope this has been as enjoyable to read as it was to write. The next chapter covering the regatta is already preparation.  
Please let me know if you think I am getting carried away with technicalities. I always liked the details of navigation and seamanship that Arthur Ransome included in his writing, so I try to emulate it in my own poor way.


	3. Chapter 3 - Regatta Day

Chapter 3 - Regatta Day

_Frobisher_ was no longer the only warship anchored in the bay. She had been joined by the cruiser _HMS Dragon_, part of the West Indies squadron. Her presence was the reason the regatta was being held here. For although _Frobisher _carried extra boats in her role as a training ship there were insufficient to provide four of each type required for the events. The Admiralty arranged the ships' programmes to coincide here so _Dragon's_ boats could be added to those of _Frobisher_.

As his colleagues predicted John was chosen to skipper the whaler for their part of watch in the Cadets' sailing race. The previous morning, after helping fetch boats from _Dragon,_ he had been able to spend an hour or so on the water with his crew practicing the standard drills for tacking and gybing the heavy whaler. With its short mizzen mast near the sternpost the whaler was not steered with a tiller but with a yoke and lines that passed either side of the mast. John disliked this arrangement as it there was less feel of how the boat responded than when using a tiller. He drilled the crew hard during their period on the water, spending much of the time improving their technique for dipping the heavy lugsail yard when they tacked. He knew one of the keys to sailing the whaler well was to get the sails drawing on the new tack as soon as possible before she lost much speed.

The first part of the regatta day was the pulling races; cutter, whaler and gig crews were all put through their paces. John pulled as part of the cutter's crew for his watch. It was not a distinguished performance by the crew and they were only just saved from the ignominy of fourth and last place by another crew losing the stoke completely and getting their oars entangled.

After lunch John's crew assembled in good time. The Cadets' Training Officer explained the course to the four skippers. "The start line is from _Frobisher's_ bridge to a buoy laid between _Frobisher_ and _Dragon_. Then it is upwind to a cutter which will be anchored as the windward mark, they will fly a green flag to identify themselves when in position. Pass that to port. _Dragon_ is the next mark, leave her to port as well. Then it is round the stern of _Frobisher_ before rounding the windward mark and _Dragon_ again. Then straight to the finishing line which is the same as the start. Any questions about the course?"

Everyone must have understood as there were no questions.

The Training Officer continued, "The start will be the usual sequence. At ten minutes to go we'll fire a gun and hoist flag "W" as the class flag. At five minutes there will be another gun and the Preparative will be hoisted. A final gun will signify the start when both flags will be hauled down. I will show a red flag if anyone is over the line at the start and hoist their number. Any who are over the line must go around the buoy at the end before re-starting. Any questions?"

The four skippers shook their heads.

"Good. Remember your rules of the road and good luck. May the best crew win."

The crews all manned their boats and made their way to the start line. The trade wind had increased in strength since the morning and was now a fresh breeze blowing parallel to the coast. The boats' movements were quite lively in the waves that built up. Enough to catch out the unwary and inattentive.

John put his crew through a few practice tacks and gybes getting the measure of the wind as they sailed up and down the line waiting for the start. He noted approvingly how well they worked together after the previous day's practice. With the sails set as near perfectly as possible the heavy boat responded well. The wind was stronger than it had been the day before and some spray had already come aboard making the bottom boards slippery. They also took the opportunity to observe how the their rivals managed their boats. I was clear that one, crewed by the second part of the Port watch, was handled very well indeed and would be a tough challenge to beat. The other two were not quite as proficient. Little mistakes like not sheeting in quite quickly enough after tacking showed they had their weaknesses.

A quick check of his watch showed John the start was less than fifteen minutes away. The cutter that was acting as the windward mark was now a long way up wind and had hoisted the green flag.

Time to tack again.

"Ready about!" John called. The crew all signalled their readiness, "Lee ho!", John heaved on the tiller line and the bows came up to the wind, the jib started to shiver, one Cadet unhooked the tack, another eased the mainsheet so the yard could be dipped round the mast, the jib was held on the old side for a moment to help blow the bow round and then allowed to cross to the new leeward side. There was then a cry from one of the Cadets and a commotion as the sails ran out instead of sheeting home.

"What's happened?"

"It's Collins, he slipped and got his hand caught in a block with a rope running out. It looks pretty nasty."

"Are you able to carry on Collins?" asked John.

"I think so, but it's bleeding rather badly. Look!" The hand he held up was covered in blood, which ran down over his wrist and forearm.

One of the others took a closer look and shouted back, "It a very deep gash and there might be broken finger as well!"

"Right, do what you you can and we'll take him back to the ship."

Fortunately the new tack was already taking them back towards _Frobisher_. So there was no need to tack again. The crew got the flapping sails back under control. One of the Cadets opened the boat's first aid kit and wrapped a bandage around Collins' injured hand while John steered back to the ship. As they headed across he heard a gun for the ten minute signal. Unless they were really slick they would miss the start.

John looked at the decreasing distance back to _Frobisher_ and decided that if he judged it correctly he could bring the whaler to the aft gangway without lowering the sails. Providing they eased the sails and lost just enough way in time.

"Ease the main" he called and the boat started to slow. "Ease it some more… that's good."

"I'll come head to wind in the minute, as she comes round let the jib fly and stand by with the boathook to grab the bottom of the accommodation ladder. If we miss it we'll have to go around again and I don't that want with half the ship's company watching us."

The accommodation ladder seemed to rush towards them. John hailed the quarterdeck, indicated the bandaged hand and asked permission to come alongside. The Assistant Officer of the Day acknowledged them and shouted that they were clear to come in.

A bang from above indicated the start of the race was only five minutes away. John barely heard it as he concentrated on getting the boat into exactly the right position at the first attempt. "Ready with the boathook? Stand by… stand by… coming up to wind now!" he shouted as the sails flapped noisily. "Let the jib fly!"

The boat was a little further off than John had intended, but a masterful lunge with the boathook caught a stanchion and brought them alongside. Two members of the ship's duty watch helped the unfortunate Collins up the ladder as they shoved off.

"Sheet in hard. We'll head straight for the line. Who knows how long it is to the start?"

Before anyone could answer a third report reverberated around the bay. The race had started and they were already a poor fourth.

"Come on men," exhorted John, "It's a long race, we've just to sail this boat like no-one's done before and we'll catch them up."

The crew worked together with a will. Even short of one member the tacks were slicker than ever. As expected the other three boats rounded the windward mark well ahead of them but it was obvious that they had closed the gap significantly during that first leg. The cutter's crew cheered them on as John passed them as close as he dared before bearing away on to a broad reach down towards the _Dragon_. The other boats were also performing well on this point of sailing and no more distance was made up on the two leading boats, but they did gain on the third place boat, which was not steering so well down the waves and tending to broach.

The grey cruiser rapidly got closer and John started thinking about the gybe. Should he pass really close under the stern but lose the wind for a few moments or should he stand off a little more. He watched the first boats go round and decided to stay as close to the _Dragon_ as possible.

Two boats had now rounded the _Dragon's_ stern. The third was preparing for her gybe. As John watched the helmsman mistimed his turn. A wave lifted the stern as he started to turn to port. As the boat came round the wave tilted her over the starboard. Panicking, the helmsman tried to bear away again, but the press of wind and water was too much and the sails banged across as the stern passed through the wind. The boat heeled further and took water over the side.

Not wanting to make the same mistake John judged the moment to gybe perfectly. They swung round while on the crest of a wave and did not lose a yard on the boats ahead as they surged past the other boat, whose unfortunate crew had started to bail. Now they were on the third leg heading towards _Frobisher_ and in third place, only two to make up now.

On this leg, a beam reach, the whaler was travelling as fast as she was ever likely to go. While the wind was aft on the previous leg they had not noticed how much stronger it had become. The sails were set in hard curves as if made from beaten steel and John could see it was more difficult to keep the mainsail sheeted in against the pressure of the wind.

Again cutting it close they passed under the stern of the training ship before sheeting in hard for the beat to windward. Sheets of spray flew from the bows as the whaler thrashed along with all the crew up on the windward side keeping her as level as possible. So busy were John and the crew with their own sailing that they had not noticed the distance they made up on the boat in second place. When they next came on to starboard tack they saw they were closing fast. But the other was on port tack. Was there enough room for them to pass safely ahead? No, and she had to bear way to pass under their stern. Second place now. Only the leader to catch.

Both boats were on starboard tack heading for the cutter at the windward mark. John judged that they were overhauling the other but far too slowly. Unless they could over take before rounding the mark it was unlikely they would catch up much more down wind.

John checked the bearing of the cutter. Yes, it would be close but they would just make it. He lost sight of the other whaler behind the sails. "Where's the other boat gone?" he asked.

"About five boat lengths away. Fine on our port bow."

"Are you sure? We're only just going to weather the mark."

"Yes, he has slipped a little to leeward. He's going to have to tack! He's tacking now!"

Risking a quick look under the sail John watched the other boat come about. Having to tack twice would certainly lose them the lead.

Sure enough they had slowed as they came about, then had to give way as they were now on port. John's crew gave them an ironic cheer as the other passed inches astern of them before tacking back to round the cutter.

The remainder of the race was almost an anti-climax. The two boats' crews were so evenly matched that unless one made a mistake little would change. Neither gave an inch as they raced downwind, gybed safely round the _Dragon_, then hardened up to the finishing line. There was less than a boat's length of clear water between them as they crossed the line.

"Well done everybody." called John as they turned for home. "That was great effort. Three cheers for the others for giving us such a good race. Hip Hip…"

"Hooray." they all shouted as they bore away towards _Frobisher_ and home. Answering cheers rang across the water as both crews acknowledged each others' skill. More cheers were given as the third whaler crossed the line.

As they headed back to the _Frobisher _John was surprised to discover he was absolutely spent. The concentration needed to keep the boat sailing at her best had left him exhausted. He had never imagined that simply helming could leave him so drained.

They lay alongside the ship while preparing the boat for hoisting on her davits. They took down the sails, neatly rolling them round the spars before stowing them away, then lifted out the masts and laid them alongside the sails. Finally they could signal to the deck that the whaler was ready to hoist aboard.

Once on deck the remainder of their part of watch crowded round to congratulate them.

"Well done chaps. We've not seen the final results but we may have just won overall after that."

"Watch out the TO's coming!"

The Cadets all drew themselves up as the Training Officer approached. "Well done lads. That was good sailing. Now Walker, how many in the crew of a whaler?"

John paused, was this a trick question? "Six, Sir."

"Good. How many did you race with?"

"Five, Sir. We had to land Cadet Collins because he was injured."

"So, you admit you sailed with the incorrect crew. The normal penalty is disqualification." As one the faces of the crew fell. The elation of their win disappeared in an instant. "However," continued the Training Officer, "I have spoken to the Boats Officer who was overseeing all today's events, and he was very impressed by your seamanship and teamwork this afternoon. He also agrees that an injury to a crew member counts as a special situation as there was no time to obtain a replacement. Therefore he says that the result of the whaler sailing race will stand."

John, his crew and other members of their part of watch that were standing near were transformed again. Gone were the glum expressions of a few moments ago replaced with grins and cheers. His colleagues were thumping him on the back, and the whole crew was feted as if they had won the America's Cup, not just a one-off event that no-one, except the participants, would recall after a few weeks.

* * *

If anyone has knowledge of the correct flags that were used to start and control a sailing race in the 1930s I would be very grateful to learn of them.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Train Journey

Chapter 4

**Early Summer 1936**

"Thank goodness they've gone, "said Nancy as the departing passengers closed the compartment door behind them. "I've accused Peg of being a chatterbox in the past but that woman never stopped. Jiminy, I don't know how her husband could put up with it!"

"He must either be a saint or completely deaf." agreed John, "Hopefully we have the compartment to ourselves for a while now."

"I certainly hope so." said Nancy moving up closer.

John took her hand in his and other than the rhythmic beat of the train's wheels on the track time passed in companionable silence.

Eventually Nancy roused herself, "Well Skipper, or should I call you Midshipman now?"

"Officially it's not Midshipman for a few weeks, but you can use it now if you must." he grinned. "By the way, I noticed you have stopped calling me Commodore."

"Titty mentioned in one of her letters that you got teased by the others. So I thought it best to drop it, in public anyway. She knew you were too polite to mention it yourself."

John made a mental note that here was something else he had to thank his middle sister for. She was the least vocal in the family but often knew what he was thinking better than he did himself. He had only mentioned the incident briefly to her while at home during the Christmas break, but obviously she had remembered and mentioned it one of her regular letters to Nancy.

"Shall we forget the Navy for a while and just be us?"

"Shiver my timbers, I've nearly forgotten how to be just me! I've been concentrating so hard on being a young lady it's difficult switching back."

"It wasn't all posh frocks and best behaviour was it?"

"No, but I'm sure that dragon of a landlady at the boarding house went to the same school as the Great Aunt. 'No visitors allowed upstairs, only in the sitting room. The front door is locked at 11 o'clock. Sixpence extra for a hot bath'", she mimicked.

"Poor you. Mother and father were alright, I hope?"

"They were fine. I'm so glad you arranged for me to stay in the same place as them. When the dragon discovered your father was a full Captain she was fawning all over them, 'Captain Walker would you like some more toast? Mrs Walker shall I pour tea?'. I don't how we kept straight faces at times."

"I so glad you could come down for the Ball and the passing-out parade. It's the major event of the year for us Cadets."

"I really enjoyed it. I've not been to anything like that before. You all looked so smart in your best uniforms, but so serious too."

"You looked wonderful too in that dress. I don't think I've seen you in a dress since you had to wear those ridiculous party frocks for your Great Aunt."

"And that pendant you bought went perfectly with the dress. It must have been fate that made you choose that one."

"Not fate. It was another Cadet. He picked some jewellery for his sister and I asked his advice and he went for that one. I couldn't work out what would look good on you. Even with three sisters I don't know much about ladies' fashions."

"However it was chosen it was perfect. But do you know what was the best part of the Ball?"

"It was all good wasn't it?"

"Spending the time with you. Not just dancing together, though you are surprisingly good -"

"Thank you very much" John interrupted pointedly, "Did you expect me to fall over your feet or something?"

"I didn't mean it like that. You could see some of the Cadets were not used to dancing with real girls. They held their partners as if they expected them to explode." Both laughed at the image this conjured up.

"Do you know what I remember most of all?" asked John.

"The food?"

"No, my name's John, not Roger."

"What then?"

"It was we went outside to cool down and we looked out over the river and down to the sea. Do you remember what you said?"

"I spouted a lot of nonsense that night, but I think it was something about wanting us to be together for ever. And you said that forever is very long time."

"And then?"

"John Walker you know perfectly well what happened next."

"I think I did this." John pulled Nancy closer and planted a kiss on her cheek, "Then I said something trite like 'Nancy I love you' and did this." This time the kiss was full on the lips and lasted much longer. He broke away. "That's what I remember, I hope you do too."

"You utter idiot. Of course I remember, and what's more I love you too."

At that moment the door to the compartment opened and the guard stepped in. "Sorry to disturb you, but can I see your tickets please?"

John blushed scarlet while rummaging in his pocket for their tickets and was glad the guard had not opened the door a few seconds earlier. Nancy just smiled sweetly. John produced the tickets, which the guard duly clipped, "Thank you Sir. Thank you Miss. Enjoy the rest of your journey."

As the guard left Nancy let out a burst of laughter, "Oh John, you should have seen your expression when he came in. You looked like you'd been caught red-handed at some terrible crime."

"Do you think he heard anything?"

"Who cares? He's probably seen and heard far worse before now. Anyway we are not likely to ever meet him again. " Nancy gave one of her grins then turned serious again, "There was something else I learned. "

"What's that?"

"I realise now how much the Navy must mean to you. I used to think it was like any other job, like teaching or working in a bank, it just meant going away a lot more. Now I can see it is a life of it's own and I shall have to share you with the Navy." Nancy looked regretful as she said it, then her expression changed back to her familiar grin, "Cheer up Skipper, I'd rather share you than not have you at all. Now we have a whole week before you head back south again."

"What have you got planned? You've said nothing at all about next week."

Nancy half turned to look John in the face, "To be honest I've nothing planned. I just want to spend some time with you. Do some sailing of course, maybe revisit some of the old places again before you have to leave. Places like Swallowdale. Perhaps climb Kanchenjunga again."

"You know that would be great, after Dartmouth and the training ship spending time without the pressure of knowing someone's watching over your shoulder all the time will be such a change."

"It doesn't seem to have done you much harm. First Prize for Seamanship wasn't it?"

"That's just Dartmouth , I don't know how I'll do in the real Navy."

"Real Navy!" Nancy hooted, "You make what you've been through sound like a game!"

"Sometimes that what it seems like." John admitted, "You play by their rules and do your best and hope you come out on the winning side. Surely you found the same at school?"

"I suppose so, but then I don't like playing by the rules all the time. Look at the trouble I got into at home sometimes. Mother was always trying to get me and Peg to be better behaved, but you could tell her heart wasn't always in it. Something to do with losing father when we were young, and I think she wasn't always a perfect angel when she was young either.

"Jiminy, are we coming to the next station already? We have to change here. Come on Skipper, let's get those bags down."

* * *

It was late afternoon when they finally arrived at the station above the lake. Mrs Blackett was waiting with Rattletrap to take them back to Beckfoot. John was surprised to see Peggy was not with her.

"Peggy still has a week left at school." Mrs Blackett explained, "She won't be back at Beckfoot until Friday."

As she drove Mrs Blackett fired off a constant stream of questions, wanting to know all about Dartmouth and the Ball, and she directed these alternately at John and Nancy, usually turning to speak to them. Unfortunately this did nothing to improve her driving.

Finally Nancy managed to interrupt the flow, "Mother can you take us to the club first? I want John to meet the new Great Aunt."

"A new Great Aunt? queried John, "I thought you only had the one and she's gone now."

"Shiver my timbers skipper, this one is entirely different. You'll see."

"Alright Nancy," said her mother "but you mustn't be too long. I've told cook to have a meal ready when we get in. I expect you are both hungry after the journey. How rude!" This last directed at a cyclist who shook his fist at her as Rattletrap passed closer than was really safe.

To John's surprise Mrs Blackett turned off the main road that led around the lake and took a smaller one leading to a building at the water's edge.

"Lakeside Sailing Club," he read as they passed a sign, "what are we doing here?"

"Just a minute, you'll see."

Mrs Blackett pulled up in a gravelled space beside the building, "Now don't take too long. Remember what I said about the meal."

Nancy jumped out. "Don't fuss so mother. We shall only be a few minutes."

Moments later she stood beside a sailing dinghy with a green canvas cover to keep off the weather. "Here she is. Meet the new Great Aunt."

"Great Aunt?"

"Yes, see." Nancy loosened the ties securing the back of the cover and lifted it enough to read the name on the transom. There in clear, black letters was the name _Amita Magna_.

"I see, but why name her after the GA?"

"The money we get for the rent on the GA's old house is plenty enough to buy a new boat so we thought it fair to name it after her, and by using Latin it isn't so obvious." While talking Nancy finished untying the cover and pulled it off in a heap. "There, what do you think of her?" She asked with obvious pride in her voice.

"She's beautiful. Why don't you keep her at Beckfoot?"

"Look at the height of that mast. She wouldn't fit in the boat house with it up and it would be too much bother to take it down and set it up it every time. We got her specially to race here at Lakeside, though she is so new we have only taken her out a couple of times. When we get used to her she should be the fastest boat of her size on the lake."

"What about _Amazon_? Surely you haven't got rid of her?"

"Jib-booms and bobstays! Of course not! The GA is mostly for racing. She'd be no use for carrying camping stuff to Wild Cat Island or going on picnics. _Amazon_ is special because she was our first boat and she still gets plenty of use. We have to use her to get over here to start with."

An impatient toot on a horn reminded them that Mrs Blackett was waiting with Rattletrap.

"Coming, mother!" Nancy shouted. "Come on Mr Midshipman, give me hand to get the cover back on will you. It's beastly stiff with being so new, and much easier with two."

Working together they replaced the cover on _Amita Magna_ while Nancy started to explain how they got the new boat.

"You see it all started with something Peggy said back in the Easter Hols... That's right, you have to pull it really tight to stop it sagging. Yes, Peggy said something that I had wondered about but not said anything." Just then another toot on the horn interrupted her. "Alright Mother. We've nearly finished. I'll explain later Skipper."


	5. Chapter 5 - Evening at Beckfoot

_Although this chapter does not strictly fit the original aim of "John Walker RN" it deserves a place here._

**Chapter 5**

Back in the car following the road round the lake to Beckfoot Mrs Blackett's continuous cheerful chatter did not give Nancy an opportunity to explain any further about how she and Peggy came to be the owners of a new boat.

At the house Mrs Blackett fussed around making sure John had everything he needed in the spare room. Uncle Jim arrived, having rowed up the lake from the houseboat to greet John and his niece, and joined them for the huge meal that Mrs Blackett insisted that John and Nancy had after their journey. Finally, after they had eaten their fill, they were able to escape to the terrace, where Uncle Jim was enjoying his after dinner pipe. There, with the sun starting to sink behind the western hills, Nancy told the story, with a few prompts and corrections from her uncle.

**Three months earlier**

The Easter holidays had started but the weather was grey and stormy. Nancy irritably threw down the book she was trying to read, walked to the window, and looked out over the lake. "Botheration!" she grumbled. "A fine holiday this will be. The Swallows are staying down south, the Ds have gone to the Broads again and we are stuck here in the wind and rain. Conditions are far too awful for sailing so it's just not worth planning anything."

Her sister looked up from her book. "Nancy there is something I've wondered about for while but I didn't like to mention. I don't know what you and Uncle Jim will think of it though."

"Well spit it out then Peggy you galoot!"

"How long have we had _Amazon_ now? Six years?"

Nancy considered for a moment, "No, it'll be seven years this summer since Uncle Jim bought her for us. Why?"

"Do you every think of getting another boat?"

"Why? What's wrong with _Amazon_?" Nancy was immediately defensive. She was captain of _Amazon_ and considered any criticism of the boat a personal slight.

"Nothing is wrong with her, but do you ever think we could get a more modern boat and join the racing? Amazon is fine boat for exploring the lake and picnics and going to Wild Cat Island, but she is a bit slow compared to some modern boats."

Nancy looked at her mate in surprise. Peggy had voiced something she had occasionally thought of herself but had always put to the back of her mind as being disloyal to _Amazon_. "We could ask Uncle Jim about it. He knows some of the people over at the Lakeside Sailing Club, but they're all a bit snooty and sail those ridiculously expensive boats."

"No, not the big ones, there's that new fourteen foot class with the tall masts and the two sails."

"You know Peg I think you might have something there. Is that what that brother and sister from over at Lower Garside sail?"

"I think so. They are supposed to be really good."

"Hmm, as good as us. I think not! I'll see what Uncle Jim says"

A few seconds later, Nancy, swiftly followed by Peggy, burst in on her uncle in his study. He knew at once from the set of her jaw that she was determined to get her own way about something. He pushed away some papers he was reading and gave her his full attention. "What is it Nancy ? I was just going through the latest figures from that mine you lot discovered."

"Uncle Jim, how much money are we getting from the rent on Great Aunt Maria's old house?"

"I have not got the exact figures to hand but it's probably more than you two deserve. You must have impressed the old girl in the end, though I don't know how you did it. Why do you want to know? Neither you nor Peggy seem to have many wants. Fortunately you don't try to follow all the latest fashions."

"Would there be enough to buy a new boat?"

"Oh, that's what you're after. I had expected you to be looking for something more exciting than _Amazon_ before now."

"It's not that we don't appreciate _Amazon_, she's a splendid boat, we just wondered if we could get a second boat, for racing. Like the fourteen footers."

"Well, that sounds a good idea in principle. We could go over to the Lakeside and see if there are any boats for sale. Afterwards we could drop in at the boatyard and speak to old James. I think they've built a few over the last couple of years. It's not worth going this afternoon. I doubt if there will be anyone at the club, but tomorrow should be fine. If the weather stays like this we'd better take Rattletrap rather than the launch."

"Thank you Uncle Jim." Nancy gave her uncle a sudden hug.

o – o – O – o – o

The next morning Uncle Jim carefully parked Rattletrap between a pair of yachts in the boatyard, and with Nancy and Peggy went in search of James, the boat builder who owned the yard. From experience he knew he was unlikely to be found in the little office. From one of the big sheds came the sound of sawing. Dodging the puddles,Uncle Jim led the way through an open door. Inside the air had the exciting boatyard smell comprising a mixture of freshly sawn wood, paint, varnish and tarred rope.

"Hello!" called Uncle Jim, "Is James about?"

From behind a partially completed yacht a figure appeared, "No, he had a fall a couple of weeks back and broke his collarbone. I'm in charge until he gets back to work."

"Robert isn't it?"

"That's right, and you're Mr Turner from over at Beckfoot. Didn't we build a dinghy for your friends a couple of years back? Before that we fixed Mr Jackson's boat for you and have slipped that launch of yours as well. Is it the launch needing attention again?"

"Not this time. My nieces here are hankering after a new boat as they are looking at joining the fourteen footer fleet. There's nothing for sale at the club so we thought we'd see what you can do in the way of new boat."

"Well we can certainly come up with a few ideas. Come into the office and we can discuss possibilities over some tea. I'll get young Mike to join us, he's got plenty of new ideas."

Robert shouted across to the yacht he had been working on, "Hey! Ben! Si!" Two heads appeared. "One of you find Mike and tell him to join us in the office. Then you two carry on with that decking." He then led the way to the lean-to office beside the main shed.

While Robert busied himself with the kettle and mugs Nancy and Peggy examined some of the pictures on the walls of the office. Some were of lake craft similar to those they saw everyday, others were of bigger boats, far too big for the lake. Nancy was just about to ask about these when the door opened and a tall, young man with a shock of blond hair walked in.

"Ah, Mike," said Robert, "Let me introduce Mr Turner and his nieces, Ru..." He paused as Nancy cleared her throat and glared at him, "Sorry, I mean Nancy, and Peggy Blackett. Mr Turner this is my nephew Mike."

The newcomer wiped his hands on his overalls and shook hands with the three visitors. "Pleased to meet you all."

"Mike has recently joined us from a yard on the Thames and wants to look at how we do things compared to the southerners. He's got lots of new ideas that sometimes seem a bit strange to us. Now, if you're happy with your tea shall we get down to business? What is it you are looking for?"

"Well," said Uncle Jim, "It's for my nieces here. They are reasonably competent sailors." Nancy shot him a look to say they were more than competent, but her uncle pretended not to see it. "They have been sailing their boat for a while and are looking for something more challenging and a bit faster. Maybe something that could race on the lake with the Fourteens"

"Will they both crew for you at once or one at a time?" asked Mike.

"Goodness, neither. I'm far too old and large to be racing a little dinghy now." laughed Uncle Jim. "They are quite capable enough to manage a boat by themselves."

"These young ladies are rather more than the competent sailors Mr Turner described them as," explained Robert. "In fact I would say they are among the best for their age you would find anywhere on this lake." At this remark Nancy and Peggy exchanged pleased looks,

"I see," said Mike. "So what do you sail now?"

"_Amazon_, she's about thirteen feet long and lug rigged." Replied Nancy .

"Right. And you're looking to start in a Fourteen. Have you sailed a Bermudan rigged sloop before? If not you'll find it rather different from what you are used to."

"No, but it can't be that different, surely."

"You'll be surprised. Although one would only be slightly longer than your existing boat it would be a lot lighter, faster, point closer to the wind, and with two sails would be more powerful and keeping her balanced would keep a crew of two busy all the time. In fact quite a challenge to sail"

Nancy grinned, "Sounds like fun."

"So it is. Great fun. I sailed similar boats when I was about your age, but that was on the Thames . A boat suited to the lake will have some different characteristics compared to a river boat but I'm sure there are some features we should copy. I guess this is why Robert has asked me to look at this project, to shake you lakesiders out of your old ways."

This sort of talk was just what Nancy liked to hear. "Sounds good. When will you start?" she asked.

Both the boat builders laughed at this. "Hold on," said Robert. "This will take a little time. It's not like when we built that dinghy for your friends. That was building a copy of an existing boat. If you really want a good racing boat that meets class rules and is suited to your weight and capability there will be a lot of design features to work out and of course there is the small matter of cost. This will be considerably more than a simple boat like your _Amazon_." He addressed Uncle Jim, "Is there a limit on costs for this project Mr Turner?"

"Well obviously there is a limit, but providing you don't try pulling the wool over our eyes we'll meet the fair market price. Can we discuss the financial side of things when Mike has a design or two on paper?"

"That's fair Mr Turner. Now I propose to let young Mike here have a reasonably free hand with the design. He's been working on our existing projects so far and a challenge like this will show us what he can do. What do you say Mike?"

"That's fine by me. Can I spend some time with these young ladies and then sketch some ideas?"

"How does that suit you all?" Robert asked Uncle Jim and his nieces.

"Suits me," replied Uncle Jim, "I have few errands to run in town while I'm here. Will an hour be long enough?"

"That should do for a first session but I expect we'll need quite a few sessions to finalise all the details."

"Well mind these two behave themselves. I'll see you later. Goodbye Robert, Mike." Uncle Jim picked up his hat and headed outside.

"Right," said Robert as the door closed, "There should be a copy of the class rules somewhere about. I'll look those out for you Mike so you can see what the restrictions are. The couple we built were really copies of an older design, a completely new boat could put this yard on the map if it was to be successful and would pull in some new business. That would impress old James no end. Then I must get back to the shed and keep an eye on what those lads are doing."

Mike turned to Nancy and Peggy, "Right ladies let's start by looking at a real Fourteen. There's one in the other shed that has been in for a freshen up before the season starts. We can go through the main points first and I can then sketch a hull shape."

"There's something I want you to do before we go any further." asserted Nancy.

"Oh dear, that sounds ominous."

"It's nothing too difficult," continued Nancy, "I just want you to stop calling us 'Ladies'. I'm Nancy and this is Peggy. Otherwise you sound like one of the old men."

"Alright, if you insist." laughed Mike, "Nancy and Peggy it is then."

The next hour passed quickly. Mike was obviously an enthusiastic sailor as well as a builder of boats. He showed them the boat that the yard had in for maintenance, using it to show his idea of what the ideal lake boat would be like.

His stories of racing dinghies on the River Thames kept them enthralled as he talked about sheer, camber, hull rocker, high aspect rigs, advantages and disadvantages of different hull shapes. Nancy understood about half of it, Peggy rather less. Later both agreed that not only did he know a lot about boats and sailing but he was also good looking and of a different mould to the majority of young men locally.

It was with great regret that they said goodbye to Mike when Uncle Jim returned.

"Thank you Nancy, Peggy. I'll start getting some of these ideas down on paper this afternoon." promised Mike. "If you want to come over in a day or two Mr Turner, there should be something to look at and you can decide whether to take this further or not."

"And that," said Uncle Jim "was how it started. It took rather more than day or two to get a design sketched out, and fair bit longer to produce a working drawing. Old James is a bit set in his ways and couldn't see why Mike wanted the hull shape he did. In the end Mike and Robert talked the old boy round and he approved the design. The result is what you saw over at Lakeside."

"She certainly looks a beauty." said John. "Father always says that if a boat looks right it probably is right. So how does she handle?"

"Once you get used to her she's a dream." Replied Nancy. "Where she's quite light you've got to work harder to keep her balanced much more than with _Amazon_. If you're not quick enough you could be over in flash. You must try her while you're here."

"I would really like that, thank you. Have you and Peggy actually raced the GA yet?"

"Not yet. Once Peggy's home for the hols we will enter for everything we can. Mike and Robert at the boat yard are both keen to see how she performs against the other boats."

John looked out over the lake, which was so still it reflected the trees and hills around the shoreline like a mirror. "If it stays like this there won't be any sailing tomorrow."

"If there's no wind how about climbing Kanchenjunga again?" suggested Nancy.

"Yes, I've only been to the top once. Remember how you had to dodge the Great Aunt to leave the rowing boat out for us?"

Uncle Jim looked up "I keep hearing snippets of what you got up to when our backs were turned. I wonder sometimes if Aunt Maria did us a good turn by making Nancy and Peggy think of ways of evading her. You know what they say about necessity being the mother of invention. What would they have turned out like if they had always done her bidding? Molly and I were nearly as bad at times though." His face took on a distant expression as he remembered the days of his youth.

"Well," he continued, "mention of the rowing boat reminds me I must be getting back to the houseboat. It'll be dark before I'm there anyway. Goodnight Nancy, goodnight John." He heaved himself off the chair and went to see his sister before setting off down the lake."

After he left John and Nancy looked at each other.

"I wonder what you would have been like if you had done as the GA wished?" asked John.

"Probably a complete prig, and we would never have been allowed to sail and camp on Wild Cat Island, and we would never have met each other." declared Nancy. "But I am very glad we did meet." She said, giving him a kiss.


End file.
